Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of the Mario series and a supporting protagonist in Mario Kart Wii and a heavy Weight Class Character, which means he drives only large vehicles. He has an alternate form, Dry Bowser. Background Bowser has appeared as a villain, main antagonist in many games, such as: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, kidnapping Peach and hoping to be the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. But Mario always saves the day! He comes back as a playable Mario Kart Wii character. There is a theory that he died in Paper Mario, and King Boo is his ghost form. That is why in Luigi's Mansion he says that Mario caused him a lot of trouble in the past, and he makes a robot of his former body to fight Luigi in. Family Bowser Jr. is his son, and there is a theory that the Koopalings are his adopted kids. Another theory states that he was an orphan, and that is why Kamek is the one that always helps him out in games like Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, instead of his parents. Stat Bonuses Top Speed +2, Weight +5, Drift +3. See These Characters Also * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Waluigi * King Boo * Yoshi Trivia * Bowser is the heaviest character in Mario Kart Wii. * His alternate form, Dry Bowser, also appears in Mario Kart Wii as a playable character. Super Mario Bros. series In Super Mario Bros., Bowser and his army take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He turns the inhabitants into inanimate objects and kidnaps Peach, who is the only one that can stop them. Mario has to kill his seven clones, and defeat him. In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, he transforms its inhabitants into inanimate objects and kidnaps Peach again. Mario has to save her and seven Toads. In Super Mario Bros. 3, while Mario and Luigi are trying to save the seven kings of the Mushroom Kingdom from the Koopalings, Bowser himself captures Peach. He sends them a letter after he defeats Ludwig. Super Mario World series In Super Mario World, Bowser kidnaps Peach and some Yoshis when she is on vacation in Dinosaur Land. He gives the Yoshis to the Koopalings to guard. He has to be fought at the end of the game. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, His younger self appears, but he doesn't. In Yoshi's Island DS, Bowser travels into the past to find the Star Children, because he can use them to conquer the world. Baby Bowser teams up with them to save Baby Luigi. Bowser ends up being defeated. In Yoshi's New Island, he warps through space and time to defend Baby Bowser, and he is the final boss. Super Mario 64 series In Super Mario 64, and Super Mario 64 DS, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and takes the Power Stars. He seals all the doors so Mario can't get to him. He has to be fought three times. The first two times, Mario will get a key that will open up another part of the castle. The third time, he will save Princess Peach and complete the game. In Super Mario 64 DS, the only thing that is changed is that he captures Luigi, Wario, and Mario too. In Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser has his son, Bowser Jr., kidnap Princess Peach during their vacation on Delfino Isle. He also takes the Shine Sprites. Mario has to get them back, defeat Corona Mountain, and defeat him. He will get Princess Peach and the Shine Sprites back. Then, Bowser explains to Bowser Jr. that Princess Peach is not his mother. New Super Mario Bros. series In New Super Mario Bros., Bowser has Bowser Jr. kidnap Princess Peach. He is the boss of World 1, and falls into lava after Mario defeats him. He becomes Dry Bowser. Bowser Jr. heals him, and he helps him at the end of World 8. After they are defeated, Mario saves Princess Peach. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, he is the boss of World 6. After he is defeated, the Koopalings will bring him back to life, and he will grow to a huge size and accidentally knock them into the lava. Then, Mario can save Princess Peach. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he will be fought like he was in Super Mario Bros. When he falls into the lava after being defeated, Kamek will heal him, and he will become giant. The, the player has to let him destroy walls with fireballs so they can pass. Then, they can save Princess Peach. In New Super Mario Bros. U, Bowser and the Koopalings arrive at Princess Peach's castle in airships and throw out Mario, Luigi, and the Toads. Then, they take over the castle. Again, his battle starts like his battles in Super Mario Bros., and he can be killed with fireballs or lava. Then, Bowser recovers and becomes giant, and Bowser Jr. shows up in his Jr. Clown Car to help him. When Bowser Jr. tries to ground pound on Mario, Mario has to jump on him, take his Jr. Clown Car, and ground pound on Bowser with it. This has to be done three times to defeat Bowser. Then, Princess Peach will be rescued. In New Super Luigi U, Bowser and the Koopalings pretty much use the same strategy they used in New Super Mario Bros. U, except they throw Luigi, the Toads, and Nabbit. Super Mario 3D Land/World series In Super Mario 3D Land, Mario and some Toads fins a tree with Tanooki Leaves. Then, Princess Peach sends them a letter explaining that Bowser kidnapped her. Mario has to save her. The final battle has two parts. Bowser shoots fireballs at Mario while he runs to a button that will drop him into the lava. Then, Bowser will chase Mario again, but his fireballs become bigger and turn purple. Mario has to find a button that drops him into the lava again. Then, he can save Princess Peach. In Super Mario 3D World, Bowser kidnaps several Sprixies, and Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad try to stop him. In Bowser's Highway Showdown, Bowser stays in his Bowser Mobile while he is being fought. He is fought again in Bowser's Lava Lake Keep in his Bowser Mobile. He is the final boss of the game, and is fought for the last time in The Great Tower of Bowser Land. He uses a Super Bell to transform into Meowser. After defeating him, they can save the Sprixies. Category:Villains